srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Writ of Umdurol
, must have access to Zumryn's Battlegrounds and must have completed The Upper Ruins of Tarn at least once |Saga = March of the Oakaruk |Diff = Most difficult battle is 9+ at MR 145, one enemy can go up to 9+ at MR 150 |AS&P = true |Notes = Completion of this quest allows you to obtain a unique weapon. }} General Information This quest has three parts. The first is an encounter in Tarn (which you can do at any time after at least one Tarn play-through and completing Heir to the Flame), which unlocks the formal part of the adventure once you complete Return to Castle Baleward. After the formal piece, you must travel to Zumryn's Battlegrounds to complete it. Part 1: The Winged Skeletons This encounter becomes available after Heir to the Flame. It is advised that you save your progress in Tarn before attempting this event. You can find it as square 13 on the expanded map of guide for The Upper Ruins of Tarn. From the gate ("Entrance" - E''' on the map) its location is found by making 7 moves due west (W), then 1 move south (S). Once you enter the marked location in the ruined city, you will spot a horrific sight--a flock of Winged Skeletons followed by a Winged Skeletal Beast carrying the body of a dead adventurer approaches. You will be given a choice to either flee or stand your ground. If you stand your ground, you will fight 7 Winged Skeletons (can heal between each battle): * * * * * * * * 384 General XP after defeating the 7 Winged Skeletons After defeating the Winged Skeletons, you'll need to roll against the Winged Skeletal Beast: * Failure - you fight the * Success - you fight the * 256 General XP for defeating it Once all the enemies are defeated, you can search the dead body, upon which you will find a , you get 384 General XP for completing the event. Part 2: Formal When you present the to , the new heiress of Castle Baleward and the steward to Fogbough Forest, she immediately recognizes it to be half of an arcane scroll that was supposedly destroyed at the time the castle had been abandoned. Upon the half of the scroll, you spot what appears to be a map. The map reveals a small island off Iron Crown Isle near Zumryn's Battlegrounds known as Greenthorn Isle -- the only clue you have to the other half of the scroll. Part 3: Zumryn's Battlegrounds To Greenthorn Isle As soon as you arrive at the portal to Zumryn's Battlegrounds, Tarynia's confederate gives you instructions to reach Greenthorn Isle. When you enter the battlegrounds, you should now see the following options: * Enter Zumryn's battlegrounds... * Visit the encampment... * '''Trek to the sheltered cove... * Step into the portal and leave the isle... * TRAVEL... Trekking to the sheltered cove will take you to a portal chamber that will allow you to access Greenthorn Isle. You can enter and leave at any time, and also save your progress in-between. When you've crossed the portal to Greenthorn Isle, there are two paths that both lead to the summit. There isn't any difference between either path you take. However, it is possible to take one path to the summit, and leave down the other path. You get 128 general and 1 combat XP for each defeated enemy. Northeast Path The first time you take this path, there will be a sudden violent shudder at the ground beneath your feet, and you will encounter battles with a Hulking Earth Elemental at certain points on the way to the summit. If you flee from combat, there is no penalty, but you will need to re-challenge in order to advance up the path. You will get 128 general experience for defeating each elemental. * At a quarter of the way, you will fight: * At almost halfway, you will fight: If you continue along the path toward the summit, it will head Northwest and * At three-quarters of the way, you will fight: Northwest Path The first time you take this path, there will be a sudden violent shudder at the ground beneath your feet, and you will encounter battles with a Hulking Earth Elemental at certain points on the way to the summit. The battle progression and mechanics are exactly the same as taking the Northeast path. You will get 128 general experience for defeating each elemental. * At a quarter of the way, you will fight: * At almost halfway, you will fight: If you continue along the path toward the summit, it will head Northeast and * At three-quarters of the way, you will fight: The Summit When you get to the summit, you can enter the hollow and examine a red stone slab. The first time you examine the red stone slab, you will receive and 256 general experience. If you USE the Glowing Sphere Of Mist at the stone slab (no hint), you will summon the ghost of Umdurol Baleward. If you choose to take his hand, you will receive: * 512 General XP * 256 XP to AS&P * After you have taken the Small Spherical Emerald from him, you can still summon his ghost, but he will only smile and nod at you. Afterwards, return to Castle Baleward to complete the quest and collect your final quest experience rewards. Also, see below for an additional reward. ---- If you returned to Castle Baleward after completing the quest and USE the Small Spherical Emerald in Tarynia's presence, you will get: * 1024 General XP * Rewards * Around 250 combat XP * 2048 general XP for all required parts * 2048 general and 256 AS&P XP upon completion